Remember
by Fanlady
Summary: Taufan hanya takut jika suatu hari nanti, Gempa tak akan pernah bisa mengingat tentangnya lagi. /AU/Elemental!Siblings


**"Remember"**

 **By Fanlady**

 **Disclaimer : Boboiboy © Monsta**

 **Warning : AU, Elemental!siblings, twins!TaufanGempa, littlebrother!Blaze, possibly OOC**

 **Untuk NaYu Namikaze Uzumaki**

.

.

.

"Kak Gempa, Kak Gempa!"

Sepasang kaki kecil berlari riang ke dalam rumah. Ia bahkan tidak mengucapkan salam dan membuka sepatu lebih dulu. Kaki-kakinya diarahkan langsung ke halaman belakang, tempat ia tahu sang kakak kedua tengah menghabiskan waktu santainya. Benar saja, saat ia tiba di teras belakang, sesosok pemuda terlihat tengah duduk tenang di kursi sambil membaca buku tebal di pangkuannya.

"Kak Gempa, lihat! Blaze dapat nilai seratus untuk tugas melukis hari ini!" Anak laki-laki itu berseru gembira seraya mengacungkan sebuah gulungan kertas gambar.

Tak ada respon dari sang kakak. Pemuda yang dipanggil dengan sebutan 'kak Gempa' itu tetap tenggelam dalam keasyikannya membaca buku, sama sekali tak mengacuhkan adik laki-laki yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Senyum lebar di wajah Blaze perlahan memudar. Ia menurunkan kembali hasil lukisan yang tadi diacungkannya tingi-tinggi.

"Kak Gempa …" Ia berucap lirih.

Sang kakak akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya. Ia memandang Blaze dengan sorot mata bingung. "Kau … siapa?"

Bibir Blaze bergetar, sebelum akhirnya tangisnya pecah. "Hiks… kenapa Kak Gempa lupa lagi pada Blaze? Kakak sudah janji tidak akan lupa lagi … hiks…"

Gempa terlihat semakin kebingungan. Apa maksudnya lupa? Ia benar-benar sama sekali tak mengenal anak laki-laki yang berdiri di hadapannya. Atau mungkin … ia memang mengenalnya?

"Blaze."

Sesosok pemuda lain muncul dari dalam rumah. Ia memegangi lengan Blaze dengan lembut dan mengajaknya ke dalam. Gempa hendak beranjak juga, bagaimana pun Blaze menangis karenanya. Namun pemuda berjaket biru itu menahannya.

"Tak apa, Gempa. Kau duduk saja, di sini. Biar aku yang menenangkan Blaze, ya?" katanya.

"Tapi kak Taufan …" Gempa terlihat ragu. Ia memandangi anak kecil yang menangis sambil memeluk Taufan dengan perasaan bersalah. Benarkah Blaze adiknya? Mengapa ia tak ingat?

"Tidka apa, tidak apa. Kau tak perlu risau, Gempa. Serahkan semuanya pada kakakmu ini," Taufan menepuk dadanya sambil nyengir.

Gempa akhirnya mengangguk dan membiarkan Taufan berlalu ke dalam rumah bersama Blaze. Pikirannya masih dipenuhi banyak hal, tapi entah kenapa terasa kosong. Mengapa Gempa merasa ia telah melupakan banyak hal penting? Kenapa pikirannya bisa sekosong ini?

.

.

.

"Blaze …"

Taufan mendudukkan adik kecilnya di sofa dan mengelus kepala yang tertutup topi merah menyala itu. "Udah dong, jangan nangis lagi … Mukanya makin jelek lho kalau nangis terus," candanya.

Blaze menghentikan tangisnya, walau masih sedikit terisak. "Kak Gempa … hiks … tidak ingat lagi pada Blaze …"

Sang kakak menghela napas panjang. "Mau bagaimana lagi … Blaze kan tau itu bukan kemauan kak Gempa. Kek Gempa juga pasti tidak ingin melupakan Blaze. Tapi penyakitnya membuatnya jadi seperti itu …" ujarnya pelan.

Dalam hatinya Taufan juga merasa sangat putus asa dengan penyakit yang diderita adik kembarnya itu. Bagaimana tidak, penyakit itu perlahan mengubah hidupnya. Gempa tak bisa mengingat apa yang baru saja dilakukannya. Ia bahkan tak bisa mengingat orang-orang terdekatnya. Taufan bersyukur, setidaknya Gempa tidak melupakannya. Belum.

"Blaze tidak mau dilupakan kak Gempa …" Blaze menundukkan wajah sedih seraya mengelap bekas airmata di pipinya.

"Tidak apa. Kita akan membuat kak Gempa ingat lagi. Kita sudah janji akan tetap mendukung kak Gempa seperti apa pun kondisinya, kan?"

Blaze mengangguk. Ia kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dengan wajah penuh tekad. "Kalau begitu Blaze akan membantu kak Gempa untuk mengingat Blaze lagi!"

"Berjuanglah kalau begitu," Taufan tersenyum dan mengawasi sang adik yang berlari kembali ke helaman belakang. Setelah sosok Blaze menghilang, senyum di wajahnya langsung lenyap. Ia menghela napas panjang dan merebahkan tubuhnya yang penat di sandaran sofa.

Seandainya ia bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk Gempa …

.

.

.

"Kak Taufan, apa kakak tau di mana bukuku?" tanya Gempa dengan wajah bingung saat menghampiri Taufan yang tengah menonton TV.

"Buku yang mana?" tanya Taufan. Ia mengalihkan pandangan dari TV dan menatap adik kembarnya.

"Buku yang tadi kubaca. Aku baru saja memegangnya, tapi tau-tau buku itu sudah hilang dari tanganku," terang Gempa. Ia terlihat tengah benar-benar kebingungan.

"Mungkin kau meninggalkannya di dapur saat hendak mengambil minum?" kata Taufan. Ia beranjak dan melangkah ke dapur, diikuti oleh Gempa. Benar saja, sebuah buku terletak di atas _kitchen set_ , bersebelahan dengan sebuah gelas yang sudah setengah kosong.

"Nah, kan. Ini dia bukunya," Taufan menyerahkan kembali buku itu pada Gempa.

Wajah Gempa kembali sumringah. "Ah, terima kasih …" Sesaat Gempa menatap Taufan dengan ekspresi bingung, membuat sang kakak langsung merasa ketakutan. _Mungkinkah …_

Namun ekspresi itu segera menghilang, digantikan oleh senyumnya yang biasa. "Ah, terima kasih, kak Taufan," Gempa berujar senang.

"Dasar. Makanya, lain kali jangan ceroboh lagi. Aku nggak mau bantuin nyair lagi, lho, kalau bukunya hilang lagi," kata Taufan seraya memperlihatkan cengiran khasnya.

"Tenang aja, lain kali nggak bakal hilang kok."

Nyatanya kejadian itu terulang kembali. Lagi dan lagi. Setiap hari.

.

.

.

Taufan meletakkan piring berisi tiga buah telur mata sapi setengah gosong yang baru digorengnya di atas meja. Ia memang tidak mahir memasak seperti Gempa, walau ia telah berusaha keras untuk belajar. Namun, biar bagaimana pun juga, sekarang Taufanlah yang harus memasak setiap hari. Sejak dokter mengumumkan bahwa Gempa mengidap _Alzheimer_ , Taufan tahu ia tidak bisa membebankan hal-hal seperti ini lagi pada Gempa. Jangankan memasak, Gempa sekarang bahkan sulit untuk kembali ke kamarnya sendiri karena ia tak ingat letaknya di mana.

Setelah acara memasak sarapannya beres, Taufan melangkah naik ke lantai dua untuk membangunkan kedua adiknya.

"Blaze~ Ayo, bangun! Sudah pagi, saatnya sekolaah!" Taufan menyibak selimut adik kecilnya, membuat Blaze menggerutu keras.

"Masih ngantuk, kak… Bentar lagi…" rengeknya.

"Nggak boleh. Cepat mandi sana. Kalau nggak kakak siram pakai air dingin, nih," ancam Taufan. Sang adik akhirnya bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan melangkah ke kamar mandi dengan mata setengah terpejam.

Berikutnya Taufan menuju kamar Gempa. Ia mengetuk pintu beberapa kali sebelum berseru, "Gempa, kau sudah bangun? Aku udah nyiapin sarapan lho, ayo turun~"

Tak terdengar sahutan apa pun dari dalam. Aneh sekali, biasanya jam segini Gempa sudah bangun. Mungkinkah semalam ia tidak bisa tidur lagi sehingga terlambat bangun?

"Gempa? Aku masuk ya?" Taufan membuka pintu kamar Gempa perlahan dan mengintip ke dalam. Ia sedikit terkejut melihat Gempa ternyata sudah terbangun dan tengah duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya. "Lho, Gempa, kau sudah bangun? Kenapa tidak langsung turun untuk sarapan?"

Gempa mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Taufan mulai merasa takut lagi melihat ekspresi bingung Gempa. Ia seharusnya sudah merasa familiar dengan ekspresi itu, tapi tetap saja Taufan tak bisa terbiasa melihat kedua mata Gempa yang menatapnya kosong seolah tak mengenalinya. Taufan takut … Gempa benar-benar akan melupakannya.

"Ge-Gempa?" Taufan mencoba memanggil saat sang adik tak kunjung merespon.

"Siapa Gempa?"

Taufan merasa lehernya tercekat. Ketakutannya mulai menjadi kenyataan. Gempa ini bahkan tak bisa mengingat namanya sendiri. Mungkinkah … Gempa juga sudah tak ingat padanya? Kata-kata Gempa berikutnya benar-benar meruntuhkan seluruh pertahanan Taufan.

"Kau … siapa? Kenapa wajahmu sama denganku?"

Sudah berakhir, Taufan tahu. Hal yang paling ditakutkannya sudah menjadi kenyataan. Adik kembarnya, yang paling disayanginya, kini tak akan pernah mengingat dirinya lagi.

.

.

.

Fin


End file.
